The Sundered Frontier
The first zone adventurers will encounter in Sentinel's Fate, it is designed for adventurers level 80-85. There are over 150 new quests to do while exploring this rich and beautiful zone. Odus has a long, colorful history. The Erudites from the City of Erudin and the City of Paineel were at odds long before the breaking. Add to that the Kejak and the mysterious Hua Mein, long thought to be extinct. This zone contains EQ1 zones Paineel, Kerra Island, and Toxxulia Forest. Geography Travel Wizard Spire There is a Combine Spire located on Spire Island at , accessible via the Paineel Teleporter at . Unlike the Kylong Plains and Greater Faydark Combine Spires, there is a teleportation nexus at the center of this spire that connects to any of the Ulteran Spires in Norrath. Druid Ring The Toxxulia Forest Druid Ring is located at . Launch Pads A flying disc can take you from any Launch Pad to any other Launch Pad. * Launch Pad * Launch Pad * Launch Pad * Launch Pad * Launch Pad Teleportation has a teleportation network in-place that allows you to access parts of the city that are difficult or impossible to get to on foot. This network is centered around one teleporter in Paineel that connects to all of the others, rightclick to select, the default is the Launchpad. Each other teleporter can only be used to go to this central teleporter. * Central Teleporter ** ** Launch Pad ( 's Launch Pad) ** ** The Hole entrance (Teleports you to the entrance area of The Hole and its associated instances. Requires having completed the quest ).Otherwise must fly or float to reach this area. ** (Requires having completed the quest ) Map Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Typical Duration |- | The Hole | 82+ | Small Group | Shared Dungeon | ? |- | Demitrik's Bastion | 85+ | Group | Instanced Dungeon | 1 hour |- | Spirit's Resonance | 88+ | Group | Instanced Dungeon | ? |- | The Outer Vault | 88+ | Group | Instanced Dungeon | ? |- | The Vigilant: Incursion | 90 | Group | Instanced Dungeon | ? |- | The Vigilant: Infiltration | 90 | Group | Instanced Dungeon | ? |- | The Vigilant: Rescue | 90 | Group | Instanced Dungeon | ? |} Raids The Vigilant: Final Destruction: Level 90 x2 raid accessed from The Airship Docks in Paineel, after completing the three single-group Vigilant instances. Lair of the Dragon Queen: Level 90 x4 raid accessed from the yellow structure east of the Toxxulia Forest Launch Pad. Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | The Stonebrunt Highlands | 83+ | East (in ) | via at Launch Pad |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |} Quests * The Sundered Frontier Timeline * Ritsy's Lucky String HQ * Justice for JoJo HQ * The Footsteps of Dartain Signature Quest series * Whispers from the Past part of Seeking Lucan Timeline * Mark of Manaar Mission System offer daily task and Mark of Manaar coin. Faction Merchant Ra'di, a Faction Merchant vendor in inside, all the way in the back room. Ra'di purchased Unlimited Shapechange Items. *Sai of the Hua Mein Adventurer *Katana of the Hua Mein Warrior *Mace of the Hua Mein Monk Items that give an entirely new form Hua Mein Panda. Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | Lavastorm Timeline for Order of Flame | levels 78-85 | Shattered Lands | Quest NPCs are found in the Shrine of Thunder |} fr:The Sundered Frontier